This invention relates to a combined rear cargo lamp and rear stop lamp for the cargo door of a vehicle.
In the prior art, pivoting doors in vehicles are often associated with a cargo lamp near the top of the door. This lamp illuminates the interior of the vehicle. In addition, the rear cargo doors are typically provided with a stop lamp at some position.
In the prior art, the rear cargo lamp and the rear stop lamp are mounted as separate members which are not positioned adjacent to each other. Thus, the entire control structure for both lamps must be separately provided. Each lamp must be provided with its own control board and power supply.
In addition, the space through the thickness of the cargo door of a vehicle is relatively limited. It would be desirable to require as little space as possible for the provision of both lamps. Since the prior art mounts the rear cargo lamp and the rear stop lamp in distinct positions, the prior art has required that space be provided at two distinct locations for the necessary lamp components.
In summary, the prior art has typically utilized two distinct lamps mounted at two distinct locations. Thus, there have been two control boards necessary. Further, within the door there has been the requirement for space for both of the lamps.